Holiday Blues Not
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: Tezuka plans to surprise Fuji upon his return from an overseas trip, but it is really Tezuka who gets surprised. Tezuka x Fuji PERFECT PAIR


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Summary: Tezuka plans to surprise Fuji upon his return from an overseas trip, but it is really Tezuka who gets surprised. Tezuka x Fuji PERFECT PAIR

* * *

Tezuka was hauling a big box in his hands and standing in front of the Fuji residences. It has been almost 2 weeks since the he has left for Europe for vacation with his family. Even though he enjoyed the trip, there wasn't a single day which passed by that he doesn't miss his favorite genius. After all, it took them around five years since Seigaku Middle School to realize that they were more than friends.

It was a cloudy Monday morning of the summer vacation period. The grey clouds threatened to rain, which really wasn't a bad idea if one can sleep in. Tezuka knew Syusuke would be home alone at such a time. His mother was visiting his father in some foreign country where he was stationed for work, and Yuuta would no doubt be fervently training to surpass his genius brother.

Tezuka entered the house using the backdoor, which Fuji once told him secretly that it was almost never locked unless the whole family was away. He walked into the house quietly, thinking that Syusuke would still be sleeping. Even though the brown-haired genius was quite a morning person, the weather was too good for anyone to want to get up from bed.

As Tezuka walked closer to Fuji's room, he could hear small muffled noises. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. What could be making such a noise?

Following the sounds, Tezuka realized that they came from his boyfriend's room. There were no words to make out of, as the only sounds he could hear were 'ah's and 'oh's in a single very sexual and aroused voice. He knew that the voice belonged to Fuji; he has been used to those sounds.

Tezuka's guard was immediately up. Was Fuji with someone in the room? Was Fuji _cheating_? However, Tezuka was never one to react to situations. He was a rational person, and he always think before acting. Even when he was pissed and angry, Tezuka never flared up. He would only slide in mocking comments in his usual strict voice, such that it never occurs to the other party that he was mocking them. Such "politeness" was amplified over the years. If he could be that calm at the Survival Mountains, he could be even calmer now.

Too dangerously calm…

Tezuka opened the door quietly and saw Fuji sitting at his table and his computer screen featured a wasabi cook show that was paused. Fuji didn't see Tezuka because his computer space was facing away from the door and he was still giving off the aroused sounds and heavy breathing.

Tezuka's eyes scanned the room, and when he realized that there wasn't anyone except Fuji, he realized that his boyfriend was masturbating and blushed slightly. He had to admit that watching Fuji play with himself was arousing. Finally, Tezuka could hear him getting close to climax, and he ended off with Tezuka's name lingering on his lips.

The stoic teen let his guard down a little and smiled at the fact that Fuji had been masturbating to him. He approached the unaware Syusuke and hugged him from behind.

"Te-Tezuka!" Fuji was beyond surprised. "When did you get in? You should have at least called!"

"I wanted to surprise you." Tezuka said. He noticed that Fuji was secretly wiping his hand with his pants. "I got back yesterday and brought you the gift." He set Fuji's gift on the table.

"You should know by now that _you_ are my best gift." Fuji teased, pleased to see that Tezuka slightly reddened at his words. After being with Fuji so long, Tezuka was still not accustomed to Fuji's cheesiness. "But thanks for surprising me." Fuji smiled happily, patting the neatly-wrapped box with satisfaction.

Tezuka took Fuji's hand, holding it up to his face much to Fuji's confusion. He sniffed a little and said, "I think _you_ were the one who surprised _me_." Tezuka rubbed the wet spot on Fuji's hand which was still coated with some remnants from his masturbation.

Fuji gasped softly and his eyes opened when he realized he had been discovered. "That's…" Fuji was suddenly shy and looked away but didn't offer any explanation. He didn't have any and it was what it was.

"Don't be shy about it." Tezuka said in his usual matter-of-fact tone. Then with a softer voice, he said, "It was very arousing, especially when you called my name when you came."

Now, Fuji was blushing like a tomato. Despite being a sadistic genius, he could never resist Tezuka's words. Then before he could respond, Fuji found his lips being pressed by Tezuka's, and his mouth quickly invaded by his tongue.

Fuji was caught off-guard and surprised at Tezuka's sudden move. He moaned into the kiss and gasped when he felt his boyfriend's hand covering the damp spot on his pants. Even though pleasuring himself took some vitality from him, Fuji could feel himself hardening as Tezuka massaged his bulge slowly.

"You're hardening quickly." Tezuka said, obviously pleased. "Is it because you've been holding it in when I haven't been around?" Tezuka's voice was low, sensual, and sexy. It was a voice no one knew he had except Fuji.

"Bed," Fuji mewled, and went over to the bed followed by Tezuka.

When they were at the bed, Tezuka immediately pinned Fuji down and pulled off his shirt. Bare-naked on the bed, Fuji felt Tezuka's burning gaze on his body. He watched as Tezuka dipped his head and licked his nipples. The slow sensual movements of his tongue made them harden and become even more sensitive than they already were.

"Kunimitsu, stop teasing." Fuji said in a pleading voice. "Just take me quickly."

Tezuka smirked, "You are the one who teased me. You teased me by saying my name." He pulled off his own shirt and melted his body onto Fuji's lean torso, their sheen of sweat mixing together. He took Fuji's lips and they kissed heatedly and eagerly. Their tongues danced around each other's furiously; eager, hungry, and unsatisfied.

"Your clothes are still on." Fuji said. He looked into Tezuka's eyes hungrily.

"Take them off." Tezuka whispered commandingly.

In one swift movement, Fuji turned the both of them around so that he was now on top of Tezuka. Tezuka didn't protest; instead, he looked at Fuji with amusement as his shirt was unbuttoned. Despite have a strong façade earlier, Tezuka's guard fell from the way his crotch showed his arousal.

After Tezuka had his shirt thrown to the side, he expected Fuji to come up face-to-face with him, whisper something dirty and kiss him. His predictions were clearly off when Fuji moved lower and rubbed the bulge in Tezuka's pants. Caught off-guard, Tezuka gave away a loud groan, much to Fuji's delight.

"You have been holding in as well." Fuji teased. He unbuttoned and unzipped Tezuka's jeans, allowing his large cock pop out with eagerness, the hardness in all of his glory. Fuji wrapped his hand around the hard piece of flesh and gave it a slow but strong stroke. Immediately, white pre-cum leaked from the head, allowing smoother strokes.

Tezuka thought he was going to burst from the sensation from Fuji's stroke, as if that was his limit. Before he knew it, he felt his cock enveloped in warmth and wetness. He looked down at Fuji and saw that the sensation was due to Fuji's mouth. The sight of Fuji sucking on him, coupled with the hot heavy feeling at his crotch, was all too much for Tezuka. All of Tezuka's coolness fell away and his seed burst into Fuji's mouth.

Fuji could taste the bitter and salty fluid in his mouth. He has tasted that essence many times, but it still made him excited and eager for its taste. Fuji looked up at Tezuka, his blue eyes filled with lust. He swallowed his boyfriend's essence slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing repeatedly so that Tezuka should see that he was swallowing him. He knew Tezuka liked that a lot; it was almost like an indication that Fuji was accepting him whole, which was the truth anyway.

Despite the release just a few moments ago, Tezuka could still his hardness persisting. Fuji noticed it and smirked, "Kunimitsu, you really have been waiting for me. You are still this hard."

Seeing Tezuka embarrassed made Fuji happy. He was feeling generous and merciful that day, so he released Tezuka's cock from his mouth, and he licked Tezuka's body all the way up to his mouth. The kiss was gentle at first, but it turned fiercer as both felt a greater want and need for each other.

"Syusuke, I need you, _now_." Tezuka's voice was so full of lust and strength that it made Fuji shudder with desire.

"O-okay, but next time, it won't be this easy." Syusuke smirked. "I'm going to be nice this time because you surprised me." Despite his breezy words, the truth was that Fuji needed Tezuka right at that moment too. He wanted to tease Tezuka further, maybe take some time to use some of the newly-acquired tools during Tezuka's absence. But that was too much, he needed Tezuka _now_.

Tezuka and Fuji flipped each other around as their tongues engaged in a wild battle. Reluctantly, their lips separated and Fuji turned around, his back facing Tezuka who is on top.

Fuji couldn't see Tezuka's actions, so he could only feel them. The anticipation excited him, and not knowing what Tezuka's next move was sort of intrigued him. His eyes were to the headboard and his face flushed at the thought of what Tezuka will do to him in a minute's time. Fuji felt Tezuka's stroking his cock slowly and he groaned softly.

"Kunimitsu, I let you off the hook because I thought you were going to be nice and not tease me." Fuji pouted.

"I am going to be nice, but that doesn't mean I won't tease." Tezuka whispered into Fuji's ears, his deep voice resonating in his ears and the room.

Fuji felt a little weird between his legs. His cock was starting to feel heavier, and he was becoming more aroused and needier. There was something weird on his cock, something smooth and soft. He looked down and saw that there was a red ribbon around the head of his cock. He gasped but Tezuka realized that his little trick had been noticed and exposed.

Tezuka intertwined his hands with Fuji tightly and reassured him. He angled his own hardness into Fuji. Despite the lack of their usual preparation from his fingers, Tezuka managed to slip into Fuji easily, their natural lubrication providing the smooth entry.

Tezuka's movements were gentle as he pushed and pulled, but that didn't stop Fuji from groaning about the ribbon around his cock. He wanted to untie himself and give himself released, but Tezuka had pinned his arms down, and his cock invading him only lessened his resolution on giving Tezuka a piece of his mind.

"Tezuka, seriously, untie the ribbon." Fuji managed to choke out. The use of his first name clearly meant that Fuji wasn't amused, but the stoic tennis captain wasn't about to give up that easily. His thrusts were starting to be harder, faster, and more eager. And Fuji could feel it too.

Fuji moaned and groaned at the penetration. He could feel his hole expanding to give way to Tezuka's length. And did Tezuka's length actually increase inside him? Fuji was already in hysterics and he couldn't be sure. He could feel his own essence accumulated between his legs with nowhere to release. The heaviness was beyond description and it was the first time Fuji felt so full.

Then, Fuji could feel Tezuka stroking him. It almost infuriated him. The ribbon was making him feel so full, so vulnerable with no release. His moans got louder and his groans fiercer.

"Tezuka, can you – ah, right there – release me, now." Fuji stumbled at his words, still feeling Tezuka's large hardness penetrating into him. He was pleased that Tezuka has been so seasoned now, knowing which angle and direction to aim to give him the utmost pleasure.

"That's not a way to plead." Tezuka whispered. His thrusts becoming faster and jerkier and he could feel himself nearing his limit. "Beg."

Fuji bit his tongue and he felt the full effects of Tezuka's stroke on his cock, and the hard and fast penetration into him. "Please, Kunimitsu!" Fuji gave his sexiest moan.

Tezuka groaned. How much more can he love this boy? He released the ribbon on Fuji, and he immediately felt his efforts coming to fruition. Fuji could now feel his arousal and his need for Tezuka fully. His hips moved in rhythm to Tezuka's, making the angle aim more accurately in him and deepening the contact of Tezuka's thrusts.

The thin sheen of sweat on their bodies mingled. Tezuka could feel more and more cum leaking from Fuji. Finally, feeling his limit, Tezuka called out, "Syusuke!" His seed burst into Fuji, and Fuji could feel his hole being filled with a warm liquid which was clearly Tezuka's semen.

Fuji could feel Tezuka's grip on his loosening. He released himself from Tezuka's grip and turned the both of them around. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. He grabbed Tezuka's head gently and motioned him to his erecting member, standing in its glory.

Like long-term lovers, Tezuka understood Fuji and he put him in his mouth. Fuji moaned loudly, holding Tezuka as his head bobbed up and down, deep-throating Fuji. The tennis genius could feel his limit approaching; after all, Tezuka's thrusts into him were as good as they come.

Before Fuji could even feel prepared, he came suddenly. The accumulation of his essence, thanks to the ribbon earlier on, burst into Tezuka's mouth. As Fuji saw the white substance speckled on Tezuka's face, Fuji realized that Tezuka wasn't used to swallowing.

"My, my, Kunimitsu, you really need a lesson in swallowing." Fuji smiled lovingly. His boyfriend blushed and looked away, typical of the Tezuka whose self-awareness have returned after that explosive orgasm.

"Say anymore and I'll get a proper penis ring for you." Tezuka countered. Fuji's smile faltered slightly before saying, "I already have one, and since that one is mine, I'll use it on _you_ next time."

Tezuka blew a quiet raspberry and embraced Fuji on the bed. The two cuddled lovingly and chatted about what they did during the holidays, with Tezuka talking about Europe, and Fuji about his research on his cactus garden plus other plants and flowers.

"By the way, Kunimitsu, what gift did you bring me?" Fuji pointed to the big box on the desk. "It's a big box."

"It-It's nothing." Tezuka stammered. "You can open it after I leave."

Fuji narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously. If Tezuka stammers, something must be very wrong. Fuji quickly got out of bed and opened the gift box on the desk. He looked inside and smirked, "Kunimitsu, you really know how to make me happy. Now then," he took out a small gadget from the box, "Shall we try this out?"

Tezuka sweat dropped. He knew getting Fuji these gifts were a bad idea. Oh goodness, where did his brain go when he got him gifts?

**OMAKE**

"By the way, Kunimitsu, where exactly did you go to get these toys?" Fuji held up a small portable circular vibrator. "These are really high quality."

"Amsterdam."

"Amsterdam? Was there where you learn about the ribbon thing?" Fuji raised an eyebrow and asked.

"No, Syusuke, it's not what you think." Tezuka kept his voice calm. "I went there with-"

"Hmm, maybe I should visit Amsterdam soon." Fuji mused to himself, completely ignoring Tezuka. "If you could learn about the ribbon thing there, I could learn even more things than you."

Tezuka was starting to think that the gifts (and maybe Amsterdam) were really a bad idea. What has he gotten himself into?!

* * *

A/N: Was thinking of continuing with a next chapter with the use of TOYS. Should I? Tell me, tell me!


End file.
